


Safety Lock

by LeiaLibelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: Jeune recrue prometteuse de l'Agence des Gardiens de la Lumière, Ven fait de son mieux au quotidien pour défendre la ville des malfrats et mener une vie respectable. Mais lorsqu'une affaire de braquages de banque fait ressurgir un nom familier de son passé, Ven décide de tout faire pour être mis sur le coup.





	Safety Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot a été écrit pour le [défi d'avril 2018](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/178697/170689457/1/D%C3%89FI-avril-h%C3%A9ros-et-m%C3%A9cr%C3%A9ants) sur le thème "Héros et Mécréants" du forum KH francophone de ffnet, Geôlier de FR.

L’entraînante musique du dernier single des Demyx Boys retentit à haut volume dans la pièce sombre, réveillant Ven en sursaut. Le jeune homme remonta aussitôt sa couverture jusqu’au sommet de son crâne ; il détestait ce groupe et cette musique, mais détestait encore plus l’idée de devoir se lever. Rapidement les stores automatiques de sa fenêtre remontèrent, paramétrés pour s’ouvrir à cette heure, et en un rien de temps la chambre s’illumina d’une lueur vive, aveuglante, insupportable. Lorsque la musique prit fin uniquement pour se relancer de plus belle, Ven sortit finalement sa tête à l’air libre.

— Snooze, grommela-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.          
— Veuillez indiquer le mot de passe pour débloquer cette commande, lui répondit l’interface vocale.

Il poussa un grognement et tenta de se rappeler ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir mis comme mot de passe la nuit précédente. La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte et il dut plaquer ses deux mains contre ses oreilles.

— Pingouin dansant ?

Aucune chance que ce soit ça, mais c’était la première chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit.

— Mot de passe incorrect.          
— Je-hais-mon-interface-vocale.          
— Mot de passe incorrect. Voulez-vous un indice ?

Il s’était laissé un indice ? Il était décidément bien clément avec lui-même, aujourd’hui.

— Oui.

Il entendit soudain un « clac », qu’il reconnut aussitôt comme le bruit d’un message audio préenregistré. C’est effectivement sa propre voix qui lui répondit, couvrant la musique :

— T’as une réunion importante aujourd’hui alors arrête de traîner et bouge-toi un peu ! Ah et au fait, y’a pas d’indice !

Un nouveau « clac » marqua la fin du message et de tout espoir pour Ven de profiter d’encore un peu de sommeil. Dépité, il se leva de son lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et marcha jusqu’au boitier de commande du système pour éteindre manuellement son alarme. Lorsque l’immonde déchet sonore que certains osaient appeler « musique » s’évanouit enfin, il ferma les yeux et apprécia cet instant de silence, tenté par l’idée de retourner se coucher. Malheureusement, à présent qu’il était debout et réveillé, son sens des priorités avait repris le dessus ; il avait effectivement une réunion qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer.

Une fois sa douche prise et son uniforme enfilé, il passa un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et observa d’un air satisfait le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. Un visage confiant, des yeux bleus et une tignasse blonde aux mèches stylisées en épis remontant vers le haut – la pensée qu’à la fin de la journée sa coiffure ne serait plus qu’une explosion de mèches emmêlées, collantes et partant dans tous les sens le déprimait toujours secrètement, mais pour l’instant il pouvait profiter de ce moment de satisfaction. À vingt-trois ans, il était déjà un membre respectable de l’Agence des Gardiens de la Lumière (AGL) et un adulte productif et responsable, gagnant un salaire suffisant pour mener une vie correcte et vivant dans un logement de fonction au vingtième étage, avec vue sur la ville et tout équipé. C’était la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Bon, pour être parfaitement honnête, dans son rêve, il était nommé au rang de Héros de la Lumière, était devenu célèbre, vivait dans une villa avec piscine, avait une voiture de luxe, deux gros chiens et une famille aimante, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir tout de suite non plus. C’était un projet en cours de réalisation, disons.

Perdu dans ses rêveries, il réalisa que l’heure de partir était déjà passée de cinq minutes et il se mit rapidement en route, se hâtant pour attraper le tramway.

***

L’imposant bâtiment de l’AGL était situé au centre de la ville, donnant sur une grande place décorée de nombreuses statues des plus grands héros que le pays ait connu depuis la création de la fondation. Passer les portes chaque matin dans son uniforme gris emplissait toujours Ven de fierté. Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur réservé aux employés, passa sa carte mécanique pour l’appeler et monta jusqu’au trente-sixième étage où sa réunion n’allait plus tarder à commencer.

Dans la salle à la table ronde, la seule personne déjà présente était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus coupés court, qui observait la ville par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Capitaine Aqua, dit Ven avec un sourire.

L’interpellée se retourna avec un sursaut, visiblement si concentrée qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu entrer. Elle croisa les bras et rendit son sourire au jeune homme.

— Tu sais que tu n’as pas à m’appeler comme ça quand on est que tous les deux, Ven.     
— Avoue que tu adores comment ça sonne.            
— Hm, peut-être.

La porte claqua derrière eux et une main robuste vint rapidement frotter la tête de Ven. Tous ses efforts pour se coiffer du matin, réduits à néant en un rien de temps. Enfin de toute façon, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

— Dans quelques temps c’est toi qu’on appellera comme ça, dit l’arrivant. Capitaine Ventus, ça sonne plutôt pas mal.       
— Ne te moque pas trop de lui, Terra, si ça se trouve il va bientôt te dépasser.

Ven se dégagea de son emprise et, voyant que d’autres membres de l’Agence commençaient à les rejoindre, il s’empressa d’aller prendre une place. Aqua et Terra étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, toujours ensemble depuis l’enfance. De quatre ans ses aînés, ils avaient rejoint l’AGL bien avant lui et avaient tous deux acquis une renommée fulgurante, promus au rang de Capitaines juste avant que Ven ne les rejoigne. Il faisait chaque jour de son mieux dans l’espoir de pouvoir un jour les rattraper.

La salle se remplit en un rien de temps et bientôt la réunion commença. Seuls Aqua et Terra étaient restés debout pour présider ; dans leurs uniformes de Capitaines, marron et noir pour Terra, bleu et gris pour Aqua, ils dégageaient tous les deux une prestance incroyable. Dans ces moments, Ven se sentait toujours privilégié de les avoir pour amis, même s’il gardait cela secret dans l’Agence. Il ne voulait pas après tout que l’on pense qu’il avait été pistonné ; d’ailleurs il avait bien répété plusieurs fois aux deux autres de ne jamais lui faire de traitement de faveur. Il voulait les rattraper par ses propres capacités.

— Bien, fit Aqua d’une voix forte et autoritaire, puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Avant tout j’aimerais rappeler à tous la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

Elle parcourut la salle du regard et Ven vit certains de ses voisins de table se cambrer. La réputation de Capitaine sévère mais juste d’Aqua avait tendance à intimider les nouveaux venus facilement. Ven avait beau être dans l’Agence depuis presque un an, certains membres plus anciens que lui continuaient de la craindre.

— Vous, dit-elle en pointant une jeune recrue du doigt. Rappelez-nous quels sont les objectifs de l’Agence.        
— Euh, oui ! s’exclama l’interrogé en se relevant d’un bond. L’Agence des Gardiens de la Lumière est un organisme de sécurité national dont le but est de défendre le pays des dangers que les forces de polices seules ne peuvent gérer. Les membres de l’Agence sont sélectionnés sur un critère de compatibilité au niveau génétique et reçoivent un entraînement particulier visant à dépasser les limites humaines grâce à l’assimilation de nanoparticules présentes dans l’air, leur permettant d’user d’une force hors-norme et d’un équipement spécial qu’eux seuls peuvent contrôler.      
— Et quelles sont les menaces contre lesquelles nous luttons ?  
— Nous nous battons contre les individus disposant eux aussi de la capacité d’absorber ces nanoparticules, et décidant d’user de ce pouvoir pour nuire à la société.      
— C’est exact, dit Terra à son tour. Les gens contre lesquels nous luttons disposent des mêmes pouvoirs et des mêmes capacités que nous. N’allez pas croire que parce que nous avons des équipements à la pointe de la technologie, nous sommes forcément meilleurs. Il est impératif de rester toujours sur vos gardes, et ça vaut particulièrement pour les nouvelles recrues. Certains d’entre vous pensent être invincibles maintenant que vous avez terminé votre entraînement et que vous portez l’uniforme des Gardiens, mais il n’en est rien. Nos adversaires sont tout aussi entraînés que vous, ne l’oubliez pas.

Un « oui, chef ! » retentit dans la salle, à quoi les deux Capitaines répondirent d’un hochement de tête satisfait.

— Pour ce qui est de l’ordre du jour, reprit Aqua, l’équipe sous le commandement du Capitaine Terra va poursuivre les investigations sur le criminel Braig, surnommé « l’Archer ». Les trois membres qui assistent les forces de police sur l’enquête concernant les disparitions de jeunes filles peuvent poursuivre leur tâche, n’oubliez pas que j’attends un rapport en fin de semaine.

Elle se saisit d’un porte-document qu’elle feuilleta brièvement.

— Pour ce qui est des autres, vous serez répartis sur les affaires d’importance mineure en cours. Vous…

Elle s’interrompit ; Ven, qui avait guetté ce moment depuis le début, avait levé le bras aussi haut que possible.

— Une question, Lieutenant Ventus ?             
— J’aimerais me porter volontaire pour enquêter sur l’affaire des braquages de banque du quartier du Crépuscule.

Aqua haussa un sourcil, ses lèvres s’étirant en un début de sourire.

— Une raison particulière pour laquelle vous désirez travailler sur cette affaire, Lieutenant ?

Maudite Aqua, pensa Ven. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il voulait enquêter dessus.

— Pas de raison particulière, Madame, répondit-il avec le plus de professionnalisme possible. Je pense seulement être la personne adéquate pour travailler sur cette affaire.          
— Très bien, rendez-vous sur les lieux de la dernière attaque. Le lieutenant Ienzo vous assistera.

Il lui répondit avec le salut de l’Agence et se rassit, les joues empourprées sous le coup de l’émotion. Il avait espéré pouvoir enquêter seul – il ne s’entendait pas très bien avec Ienzo, il n’arrivait jamais à savoir ce que cette armoire à glace vivante pensait – mais ce n’était qu’un détail. Le plus important était qu’il travaille sur cette affaire en particulier.

Le cas en question était une série de cambriolages dans un quartier de la ville, mené toujours par le même groupe. Leur mode d’action était assez classique : le groupe arrivait dans un fourgon et entrait dans la banque, armés jusqu’aux dents, avant de menacer les employés. Une fois l’argent en poche, ils retournaient à leur fourgon et c’est là que les choses devenaient compliquées. Normalement dans ce genre de cas, les forces de polices intervenaient rapidement et prenaient en chasse le véhicule, mais il y avait quelques particularités dans ces braquages.

Premièrement, il n’y avait jamais une, mais deux voire trois attaques simultanées, à des endroits différents du quartier. L’une d’entre elles était alors toujours plus spectaculaire, comme pour attirer l’attention tandis que les autres se faisaient plus discrètes. Cette attaque était alors toujours l’œuvre d’un même individu, le présumé chef de ce groupe et un jeune homme aux capacités décrites comme « hors du commun », qui parvenait toujours à causer un véritable chaos sur son passage et s’échapper sans que personne ne parvienne à retrouver sa trace. Et cet individu s’appelait Vanitas.

Quand Ven avait entendu parler de cette affaire, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour. Il y avait assez peu de gens prénommés Vanitas dans cette ville, mais même s’il avait porté un prénom classique, Ven n’aurait eu aucun doute que c’était bien le jeune homme qu’il connaissait.

En vérité, tous ceux qui avaient été dans le lycée Kingdom H. les trois mêmes années que Ven avaient forcément entendu parler de la terreur nommée Vanitas. S’il venait à se passer quoi que ce soit au lycée, Vanitas se débrouillait toujours à la fois pour que tout le monde sache que c’était lui qui l’avait fait, mais pour qu’absolument aucune preuve ne soit laissée qui puisse l’incriminer. Les professeurs le détestaient, incapables de trouver comment le punir, et ces trois années furent gravées dans l’histoire de l’établissement et justement baptisées « l’ère du chaos ». Cela dit, les raisons pour lesquelles Ven avait tenu à être celui qui trouverait comment arrêter Vanitas étaient un peu plus… personnelles. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à qui que ce soit d’autre.

***

La réunion terminée, Ven retrouva son partenaire assigné pour cette mission et ils se rendirent tous deux dans la partie de la ville touchée par les braquages en question. Le quartier du Crépuscule, comme on l’appelait, couvrait en vérité une très large superficie, si bien que certains le considéraient comme une petite ville à part entière au sein de la métropole. Au total il y avait eu pas moins de neuf attaques dans les banques du coin. Les sommes dérobées n’étaient à chaque fois pas énormes, mais le fait que leur instigateur possède des capacités hors-normes nécessitait l’intervention de l’AGL. Cela dit, des affaires plus urgentes occupant les meilleurs membres, les « petits » actes criminels du genre n’étaient pas vraiment la priorité.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le gros de la journée à interroger les victimes et les policiers ayant travaillé sur l’affaire avant qu’elle leur soit confiée, ainsi qu’à recueillir des preuves sur les scènes des braquages, une tâche assez ingrate mais par laquelle il fallait bien passer. Les témoignages étaient toujours assez similaires : un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes qui ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son visage débarquait, entouré de gros bras tirant sur les bâtiments avec des mitrailleuses. Ils faisaient tout pour semer la panique et s’enfuyaient dans leur fourgon en lançant des fumigènes derrière eux. Les voitures de police se mobilisaient toutes pour les poursuivre, mais l’individu aux cheveux noirs sortait alors que le véhicule était toujours en marche et usait de ses capacités surhumaines pour tirer sur les pneus des voitures de police, ou encore sauter dessus et ouvrir la portière afin d’en extirper le conducteur. Un des rapports disait même qu’il avait volé un véhicule de police et l’avait utilisé pour conduire à contresens dans tout le quartier, avant de disparaître totalement au coin d’une rue, le véhicule retrouvé le lendemain seulement, en plein milieu d’une place publique. À chaque fois, Vanitas parvenait avec bon nombre d’actes insolites à attirer toute l’attention sur lui, et ses complices masqués parvenaient ainsi à se faire la malle avec l’argent volé.

Ven n’aimait pas l’admettre, mais il était fort. Certains des policiers interrogés avaient avoué avoir été étonnés que Vanitas n’ait pas caché son identité, mais pour Ven cela avait du sens. Déjà parce qu’il connaissait l’animal et qu’il savait bien à quel point Vanitas aimait attirer l’attention, mais aussi parce que c’était là un moyen efficace de provoquer plus de panique. Les agents de police connaissaient tous son visage et ce dont il était capable ; dès qu’un nouveau braquage avait lieu, ils seraient inconsciemment poussés à le chercher et à concentrer leurs efforts sur sa capture plutôt que de s’occuper de ses complices. Et plus sa réputation de mécréant grandissait, plus ses apparitions faisaient de l’effet.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout ça ne vaudrait plus à présent que l’AGL était sur le coup. Ven avait secrètement attendu le moment où l’affaire serait confiée à leur équipe, bien résolu à être celui qui s’en occuperait.

Il passa la semaine à étudier des dossiers et à tenter de deviner le lieu de la prochaine attaque. Jusqu’à présent, les braquages avaient eu lieu tous les mois, et les instigateurs s’arrangeaient toujours pour agir un jour où la majorité des forces de police étaient occupées ailleurs. Si l’on suivait ce schéma, le prochain raid aurait lieu le 15 du mois, dans six jours.

Mais l’intuition de Ven était tout autre. Certes, tout semblait indiquer que cette date était la bonne, et c’est dans cette optique qu’Ienzo avait fait son rapport, mais Ven avait des raisons de penser que l’attaque aurait lieu quatre jours plus tôt. Et ce, pour une raison toute simple.

C’était l’anniversaire de Vanitas. Bien sûr, cela pouvait sembler n’avoir absolument aucun rapport et il n’y avait pas de raison apparente qu’ils choisissent cette date et pas une autre… mais c’était Vanitas. Le même Vanitas qui avait décidé de lancer des feux d’artifices tous les 6 du mois durant sa dernière année de lycée juste pour commémorer le jour où il avait eu deux canettes de coca au lieu d’une dans un distributeur. Il n’y avait rien que le jeune homme aimait plus que célébrer sa propre personne, et Ven était sûr et certain qu’il ne laisserait pas passer l’occasion de se donner en spectacle ce jour-là.

Il en avait parlé avec Aqua au moment de rendre leurs rapports. Évidemment Ienzo s’était opposé à l’idée ; pour lui les statistiques et les données comptaient bien plus que l’instinct. Partagée, Aqua avait tout de même autorisé Ven à monter une petite équipe et à se poster devant les banques du quartier au cas où, mais le gros des forces de l’Agence ne serait présent que le jour prévu initialement afin de ne pas attiser les soupçons des criminels.

***

Ven n’avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit et s’était posté, dès les premières heures de la matinée, devant la banque qui avait le plus de chances de se faire attaquer selon lui. Installé en civil à la table d’un café, il faisait semblant de travailler sur sa tablette mais levait régulièrement les yeux pour vérifier les alentours. Il avait quatre soldats avec lui, deux assis à des tables au café d’en face, deux autres se faisant passer pour des clients de la banque. L’Agence avait également déployé d’autres hommes devant les autres banques du quartier, qui avaient pour ordre de contacter Ven en priorité dès le moindre mouvement suspect.

C’était une belle matinée. Il n’y avait pratiquement aucun nuage dans le ciel et les voitures circulaient normalement. L’immeuble qu’ils surveillaient était un grand bâtiment à l’aspect moderne et de plus de dix étages. Rien ne laissait prévoir que quelqu’un viendrait briser le calme et la quiétude de cette journée.

À neuf heures trente, les choses se mirent cependant à bouger. Ven reçut d’abord un appel d’un des soldats postés à l’autre bout de la ville l’avertissant qu’un fourgon similaire à ceux utilisés dans les attaques était en approche. Ven donna l’ordre de ne pas agir tant qu’ils n’avaient pas confirmation que Vanitas était présent ; si tout se déroulait comme il l’avait prévu, les bandits attendraient d’abord que leur chef fasse son apparition avant d’agir.

Il observa autour de lui, cherchant le moindre élément suspect dans le décor. Un couple avec un chien qui aboyait. Des adolescents qui jouaient au foot sur la place. Un avion dans le ciel. Il n’y avait rien d’anormal dans ce paysage…

Soudain, un frisson se mit à parcourir l’échine de Ven. Se redressant d’un bond, il fit quelques pas en direction de la banque, pris d’un doute. Ils avaient pensé à surveiller toute la place, de même que l’arrière de l’immeuble, mais l’un d’entre eux pouvait-il voir en hauteur depuis leur position ?

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il aperçut une silhouette debout en haut du toit de la banque. Il eut à peine le temps de crier pour prévenir son équipe que la personne se laissa tomber dans le vide, les bras en croix. Une mitraillette dans chaque main.

N’attendant pas une seconde de plus, Ven frappa le mécanisme sur son épaule qui se déploya instantanément autour de lui, formant une planche flottant dans le vide sur laquelle il sauta et qui se propulsa aussitôt dans les airs, fonçant dans la direction de l’individu. Il arriva juste à temps devant les portes de la banque pour voir le jeune homme se réceptionner au sol, indemne, comme s’il n’avait sauté que d’un mètre à peine. Il était plus grand que dans son souvenir mais il n’y avait aucun doute possible : Ven reconnaîtrait ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux jaunes n’importe où. Vanitas était là, et il n’avait pas lésiné sur son entrée en scène.

Levant un bras en l’air, il tira une rafale de balles en direction du ciel, qui eut pour effet de faire partir en courant tous les civils encore présents, provoquant cris et crissements de pneus autour de lui qui semblèrent délecter le jeune homme. Vanitas portait un long manteau noir avec une capuche à fourrure et des bottes en cuir. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid ce jour-là, aussi Ven supposa que c’était uniquement une question de style, et il se força à refreiner une envie subite de lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage.

Deux fourgons avaient profité du mouvement de panique pour se garer des deux côtés de la banque et en un rien de temps Vanitas s’était retrouvé entouré d’une dizaine d’hommes et de femmes masqués et armés jusqu’aux dents.

— Allez, on rentre ! cria l’un d’eux.      
— Une minute, les arrêta Vanitas. Regardez en face de vous, crétins, on a droit au comité d’accueil de luxe aujourd’hui.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Ven, qui sauta de son transporteur pour se retrouver face à face avec les malfrats. Il avait désactivé entre temps son système de camouflage donnant l’illusion qu’il portait des vêtements ordinaires, révélant ainsi son uniforme de Gardien. Les deux soldats qui l’accompagnaient l’avaient rejoint et se tenaient derrière lui, pistolet en main. Un grand sourire s’étira sur le visage de Vanitas.

— Lâchez vos armes, tonna Ven d’une voix ferme. Rendez-vous maintenant ou nous serons obligés d’agir.

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu’ils allaient se rendre. Il respectait simplement la procédure. Le sourire de Vanitas s’élargit un peu plus et il tendit ses mains devant lui, aussi lentement que possible, avant de lâcher les deux mitraillettes qu’il tenait et qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

La seconde d’après, Vanitas avait foncé sur lui.

Ven eut tout juste le temps de faire se démanteler son transporteur avant de se retrouver face à face avec son adversaire. Les pièces métalliques qui le formaient vinrent alors se coller à lui, devenant une armure dorée qui vint recouvrir tout son corps, terminée par un casque pointu. Il mit ses deux bras devant son visage pour bloquer un coup de poing de Vanitas, la puissance du choc le faisant reculer de deux ou trois pas. Les membres de son groupe s’étaient également lancés sur eux et se mirent à leur tirer dessus de tous les côtés, obligeant Ven à faire un bond en arrière pour éviter les balles. Les deux soldats infiltrés dans la banque sortirent mais Vanitas, qui devait s’y attendre, lança aussitôt un dispositif sur eux qui explosa dans un nuage de fumée dense, les aveuglant tous les deux.

Il était fort, mais Ven s’était préparé à cette idée. Se saisissant de son arme, il tira sur deux acolytes de Vanitas, les atteignant en pleine poitrine. Frappés par ses balles paralysantes, les deux hommes s’effondrèrent au sol, pris de convulsions. Ven tira trois autres balles en direction de Vanitas mais celui-ci les esquiva sans difficulté et sortit deux couteaux des poches de son manteau qu’il lança sur Ven, profitant de la distraction ainsi créée pour se jeter sur lui à nouveau.

— C’est bien toi, Ven-Ven ? demanda-t-il entre deux coups de poing. Ça fait quoi, cinq ans ? Tu m’as apporté un cadeau, j’espère.       
— Ouais, t’en fais pas, c’est un très beau cadeau.

En disant ça il se saisit du couteau de combat qu’il avait dans le dos et voulut frapper Vanitas avec, mais celui-ci esquiva d’un bond en arrière. Son sourire mesquin, malgré la situation, n’avait pas quitté une seconde son visage.

— Je dois dire, je m’attendais pas à ce que quelqu’un soit là aujourd’hui. Je suis flatté que tu aies pensé à mon anniversaire !         
— Te fais pas trop d’idées, grogna Ven. J’ai reçu une notification Facebook, c’est tout.

Il parvint finalement à mettre un coup à Vanitas, qui riposta aussitôt d’un coup de pied. La fumée qui les entourait commença à se dissiper et Ven chercha des deux les membres de son équipe. Le bruit des coups de feu qui résonnaient jusqu’alors autour d’eux se faisait moins présent. Avaient-ils réussi à stopper les criminels ? Ou bien ses équipiers avaient-ils été neutralisés ?

Ses épaules se détendirent lorsqu’il aperçut deux silhouettes en uniforme émergeant de la fumée. Remarquant que ses subalternes étaient à terre, Vanitas arrêta d’attaquer.

— C’est terminé, dit Ven en pointant de nouveau son pistolet sur lui.             
— Et si tu me laissais partir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Ven sentit ses poings se crisper. Le bon vieux temps ? Il se foutait de lui, là !

— Non ? Dommage…

Il fit deux pas en arrière, son sourire ne laissant rien présager de bon. Ven remarqua alors soudain un objet dans la main de Vanitas. Ils échangèrent un regard et Ven poussa un juron, tirant aussitôt sur le bras du jeune homme, mais trop tard. Vanitas lança l’objet en l’air et évita la balle avant de se mettre à détaler. Une explosion de lumière aveugla Ven quelques instants, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, le jeune homme avait mis les voiles.

Il lança aussitôt ses hommes à sa poursuite, ses yeux encore aveuglés par la lumière vive l’empêchant d’y voir clair et lui donnant le tournis. Le coup de pied qu’il avait reçu dans le ventre un peu plus tôt ne l’avait pas non plus laissé indemne, et ce malgré l’armure qui le protégeait. Où Vanitas avait-il acquis une telle force ?

***

Malgré les efforts de son équipe pour rattraper Vanitas, ils ne parvinrent finalement pas à le retrouver. La mission n’avait pas été un échec total puisqu’ils avaient réussi à empêcher l’attaque et avaient capturé une bonne partie des hommes de main de Vanitas, mais Ven gardait un goût amer de défaite dans la bouche. Il rentra chez lui dès son rapport terminé et se laissa tomber dans son lit, déprimé.

Il passa la journée du lendemain au bureau, où il reçut un long sermon d’Aqua en privé pour avoir pris autant de risques au lieu d’attendre les renforts. Dans le fond, ils savaient tous les deux qu’il avait pris la bonne décision (attendre plus longtemps aurait laissé suffisamment de temps à Vanitas pour s’enfuir), mais c’était le côté surprotecteur d’Aqua qui ressurgissait.

L’interrogation des membres capturés avait permis de mettre des noms sur une bonne partie de l’organisation criminelle à l’origine des braquages, et l’équipe de Ven devait désormais travailler sur l’arrestation du reste du groupe et la recherche de leur chef. Les choses allaient plutôt dans leur sens, et Ven recevrait probablement un bonus pour avoir réussi à gérer la situation sans qu’il n’y ait de victimes à déplorer, mais cela ne suffisait pas à remonter le moral du jeune homme.

Il avait eu Vanitas juste devant lui, il le tenait entre ses mains, et il l’avait quand même laissé fuir. Il savait que son ennemi était du genre à user de stratagèmes mais, trop heureux de tenir enfin sa revanche, il avait baissé sa garde.

En rentrant à son appartement ce soir-là, Ven se mit dans l’idée de reprendre confiance en lui et de tout faire pour retrouver Vanitas et réussir à l’arrêter la prochaine fois. Il  partit prendre une longue douche puis alluma la télévision et marcha distraitement jusqu’à son réfrigérateur, pensant qu’il avait oublié de passer commande sur son site de courses en ligne et qu’il ne devait plus avoir grand-chose à manger. Il allait ouvrir la porte du frigo quand un détail l’arrêta. Quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention et qui le fit se figer net.

Un post-it avait été accroché avec un aimant sur la porte, juste à sa hauteur. Il n’avait absolument aucun souvenir d’avoir mis quelque chose ici, et il était certain qu’il n’y était pas le matin même. Il attrapa aussitôt la note et la lut plusieurs fois, les mains tremblantes.

Ven-Ven

Je t’attends à minuit à cette adresse. Viens seul, qu’on finisse ce qu’on a commencé hier.

<3

La note n’était signée qu’avec un cœur, mais il n’y avait qu’une seule personne au monde qui appelait Ven par ce surnom débile, et c’était Vanitas. Pris de panique, Ven se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, vérifiant la porte et chaque fenêtre. Une fois sûr qu’il était bien seul chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Comment Vanitas avait-il trouvé son adresse ? Et surtout, comment était-il entré ?

Non, tout cela n’avait que peu d’importance pour l’instant. La question était de savoir ce qu’il allait faire. Devrait-il prévenir Aqua et Terra ? Mais Vanitas avait dit de venir seul, et il était bien capable de s’enfuir s’il le voyait accompagné. Auquel cas, qui sait quand une autre opportunité de le voir se présenterait…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Même si c’était un piège, il fallait qu’il tente sa chance. Il entra l’adresse notée au dos du post-it dans le navigateur de son téléphone portable. Cela semblait être un vieil entrepôt dans un coin peu habité de la ville ; il lui faudrait une demi-heure environ pour s’y rendre. S’il voulait arriver à temps, il fallait qu’il parte sur-le-champ.

Il courut s’habiller, laissant son uniforme de côté pour ne pas attirer l’attention et ne prenant avec lui que son dispositif d’équipement, qu’il fixa à son épaule, un pistolet chargé et son couteau de combat qu’il accrocha à sa ceinture dans son dos, caché sous une veste kaki. Il prit son casque et ses clés de moto et se mit aussitôt en route.

***

Il faisait nuit noire et l’entrepôt désert n’était éclairé que de quelques lumières vacillantes. Ven marcha jusqu’à la porte pour trouver une nouvelle note sur un post-it lui disant d’entrer à l’intérieur. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte pour entrer.

Sans grande surprise, l’intérieur avait tout d’un entrepôt ordinaire : des rangées d’étagères métalliques sur lesquelles reposaient des piles de cartons de toutes tailles et autres objets divers. Des néons éclairaient le plafond et on pouvait entendre de l’eau goutter quelque part à l’intérieur. On aurait presque pu s’attendre à voir un rat débarquer. Vanitas avait un truc avec les lieux à l’ambiance glauque du genre.

— Tu en as mis, du temps.

Ven se retourna en sursaut pour découvrir Vanitas adossé à une rangée derrière lui, vide quelques secondes plus tôt quand il avait regardé. Lui et ses entrées dramatiques ! Par réflexe, Ven sortit son arme et la braqua sur le jeune homme.

— Et tu es venu seul, visiblement, poursuivit Vanitas l’air de rien. Je sais que c’est moi qui te l’ai demandé, mais je m’attendais pas à ce que tu fasses vraiment un truc aussi stupide.        
— J’ai besoin de l’aide de personne pour m’occuper de toi.

Vanitas sourit ; avoir un pistolet braqué sur lui ne semblait absolument pas le perturber. Ven fit quelques pas en avant mais aussitôt le jeune homme se redressa.

— Pas la peine d’être pressé, l’arrêta-t-il. On peut bien discuter un peu, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Ven tira une balle dans sa direction, qui vint frapper l’étagère métallique lorsque Vanitas fit un mouvement sur le côté pour l’éviter.

— Hé, attends, c’est une vraie balle, ça ! T’es vraiment remonté contre moi à ce point ?  
— Devine, enfoiré !

Il tira à nouveau, visant cette fois les jambes de Vanitas. Celui-ci l’esquiva et disparut de l’autre côté de l’étagère.

— T’as vraiment pas l’intention de me laisser parler, alors ? demanda-t-il en riant.            
— J’ai rien à te dire !

Il le poursuivit de l’autre côté, tirant deux autres balles dans le vide jusqu’à voir soudain Vanitas apparaître devant lui.

— Ok, alors tu me laisses pas le choix !

Il voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais Ven sauta en arrière pour l’éviter, se préparant déjà à tirer en direction de l’épaule de son adversaire. Mais un mouvement au-dessus de lui le fit lever la tête juste à temps pour voir une pile de cartons qui tombait sur lui, et il plongea sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser. Lorsqu’il se releva, un couteau vint frapper sa main, le faisant lâcher son pistolet malgré lui. Il jeta un regard noir à Vanitas, qui le fixait, tout sourire. Il avait l’air d’un enfant en pleine partie de cache-cache.

Désarmé et sa main droite en sang, Ven s’apprêta à frapper le dispositif d’équipement sur son épaule pour l’activer, mais Vanitas le vit venir.

— Oh non, pas cette fois !

Il sortit soudain un objet semblable à un détonateur de la poche de son manteau et l’enclencha, faisant apparaître une lumière vive qui éclaira toute la salle l’espace d’une seconde ou deux à peine avant de disparaître. Ven regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu’il venait de faire mais, ne remarquant aucune différence, il frappa le dispositif sur son épaule.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise quand rien ne se produisit. Il vit Vanitas se rapprocher à grands pas et voulut s’éloigner, mais un choc le frappa : ses jambes étaient soudain devenues lourdes, et il ne parvenait pas à bouger comme il le voulait. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir et Vanitas lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage, le choc le faisant tomber au sol plus à cause de la surprise que de la douleur.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? s’écria-t-il.           
— Ça t’étonne, hein ?

Vanitas prit un air condescendant au possible, le fixant de haut pendant qu’il s’expliquait.

— Est-ce que tu savais qu’il y a quelques centaines d’années, des météorites s’étaient écrasées sur cette planète ? En s’ouvrant, elles ont libéré dans l’air des nanoparticules dont les propriétés permettent à ceux capables de les assimiler de développer une force physique et des capacités hors du commun.

Ven fronça les sourcils. Évidemment qu’il était au courant, tout le monde à l’Agence avait reçu des cours scientifiques avancés sur le sujet.

— Le truc que les gens ignorent, c’est que ces particules détestent être en contact avec un certain composant. Diffuse-en dans l’air et pouf, elles disparaissent toutes aussitôt. Donc maintenant et pour environ une heure, tu n’as pas plus de force que n’importe quel type ordinaire !

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Ven. Si Vanitas disait vrai, alors c’était une information bien plus dangereuse que le ton amusé du jeune homme ne le laissait paraître. Une arme capable de retirer en un rien de temps leurs forces à tous les Gardiens… Où est-ce qu’il avait obtenu une chose pareille ?

— Bien sûr, ça s’applique à moi aussi, poursuivit Vanitas. Mais moi, j’ai une arme.

En disant cela, il pointa sur Ven ce que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt comme son pistolet, qu’il avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt. Toujours assis par terre, l’autre debout devant lui, Ven serra les dents. Vanitas le garda en joue quelques secondes avant d’exploser de rire, baissant son pistolet.

— Fais pas cette tête, Ven, je vais pas te tirer dessus ! Oh, au fait, comment va ta main ?

Ven jeta un coup d’œil à sa main droite, presque entièrement recouverte de sang à présent. La coupure n’était pas si profonde que ça, mais elle laisserait probablement une cicatrice.

— Comme si quelqu’un lui avait jeté un couteau dessus, ironisa Ven.

Vanitas se remit à rire aux éclats et Ven en profita pour se relever, se demandant s’il pourrait réussir à faire lâcher son arme au jeune homme en lui donnant un coup de pied par surprise.

— Plus sérieusement, reprit Vanitas, j’ai une question à te poser.

Il se rapprocha de Ven et le fixa droit dans les yeux, son rictus habituel sur les lèvres.

— Pourquoi t’es autant en rogne contre moi ?

Ven avait essayé très fort de l’ignorer, vraiment, mais à cette question, il perdit tout self-control.

— T’es sérieusement en train de me demander ça ? s’énerva-t-il. T’as pas une petite idée ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s’effaça et il croisa les bras, l’air soudain très agacé.

— Et comment je devrais le savoir ? Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui m’as largué.

Ven fit un mouvement du bras pour le frapper mais, se rappelant qu’il avait une arme et lui non, il préféra s’abstenir. Au lieu de ça, il lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu’il lui soit possible de concevoir.

— Je ne t’ai pas largué, articula-t-il sèchement.       
— T’as arrêté de venir me voir et tu ignorais tous mes messages. Si ça ça veut pas dire « va te faire foutre », alors je devais le prendre comment ?       
— T’as embrassé une fille et t’en as fait un putain de gif sur ta story Instagram, et c’est moi le responsable ? Tu sais quoi, non, j’ai même pas envie de batailler avec toi. Dès que ton truc arrête de marcher et que je récupère mes pouvoirs, t’es mort.

En une seconde, un éclat apparut dans le regard de Vanitas que Ven pensait avoir totalement oublié jusqu’à présent. Quelque chose de terrifiant, qu’il avait vu de nombreuses fois dans les yeux du jeune homme par le passé, signe qu’il était véritablement en colère. Avant de pouvoir réagir il fut plaqué contre l’étagère et son dos heurta une pile de cartons, tandis que le métal froid du canon de son pistolet vint s’écraser contre sa gorge.

— Je crois que t’as pas bien saisi la situation là, dit Vanitas d’une voix glaciale. Tu crois que je vais gentiment attendre et te laisser m’arrêter ? Va pas croire que je suis le même que j’étais y’a cinq ans. Donne-moi une occasion de faire un trou dans ta jolie petite gorge et je le ferai.

Ven ne savait pas s’il était sérieux ou non, mais dans tous les cas, même quelqu’un d’entraîné au combat comme lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un grand sentiment de panique en ayant une arme braquée contre sa peau. Le cœur battant et la respiration accélérée, il resta figé sans rien dire en attendant que Vanitas se calme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les épaules de Vanitas se détendirent légèrement et il recula son arme, gardant toujours Ven en joue mais éloignant au moins le canon du pistolet de sa peau. Ven déglutit et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

Il n’avait pas imaginé que Vanitas se mettrait autant en colère. Pour tout dire, il était persuadé qu’il se moquerait de tout ce que Ven lui dirait. Le voir perdre son sang-froid était inattendu, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? demanda-t-il. Continuer de braquer des banques de seconde zone jusqu’à ce que moi ou un autre membre de l’Agence t’arrête ?   
— Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d’autre ? ricana Vanitas. J’ai ces supers pouvoirs, et tu voudrais que je ne m’en serve pas ?    
— Tu aurais pu passer le concours pour rentrer à l’Agence.        
— Et rejoindre votre joyeuse bande de prétendus héros justiciers ? Très peu pour moi.

Ven se demanda où les choses avaient bien pu dévier. Vanitas avait toujours été un peu un sale type, mais à l’époque en tout cas il n’aurait pas commis de crime. Des petites infractions, oui, mais braquer une banque et provoquer les forces de l’ordre publiquement ? Qu’était-il arrivé durant les cinq dernières années qui l’ait poussé à sauter le cap ? Si Ven avait été là, aurait-il pu l’en empêcher… ?

Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’en préoccupait, d’abord ? Vanitas était un grand garçon, tout à fait conscient de ses actes, et Ven n’avait aucune obligation morale de s’occuper de le maintenir sur le droit chemin.

— Peu importe, finit-il par dire.

Vanitas était encore pratiquement sur lui, sa main plaquée contre son épaule pour le maintenir immobile, et ça le dérangeait. Et il était énervé que ça le dérange, parce qu’il aurait pensé qu’en cinq ans il aurait réussi à se débarrasser complètement de tout ce qu’il avait fait l’erreur de ressentir un jour pour cet abruti.

— Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant ? Ou est-ce que tu comptes me séquestrer et me tuer, histoire de rajouter un meurtre à la liste de tes crimes ?

Vanitas fit claquer sa langue d’un air agacé, mais finit néanmoins par lâcher l’épaule de Ven et reculer. Le jeune Gardien passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Juste pour que tu sois au courant, lança Vanitas dans son dos, la prochaine fois que tu viendras te mettre sur mon chemin je serai pas aussi clément. Tu peux considérer cet avertissement comme un cadeau de ma part, en mémoire du bon temps qu’on a passé ensemble.             
— Trop aimable, cracha Ven sans se retourner. Mais la prochaine fois, c’est moi qui t’arrêterai.

Avec la satisfaction d’avoir eu le dernier mot, il mit sa main sur la poignée de la lourde porte métallique de l’entrepôt et tira pour l’ouvrir… mais rien ne se produisit.

— Très drôle, dit-il en se retournant vers Vanitas. File-moi la clé.          
— Et pourquoi tu crois que j’aurais la clé ? grogna l’autre en guise de réponse.

Ven se figea, prenant un air paniqué.

— Attends, comment est-ce que tu es entré ?          
— T’es con ou quoi ? J’ai défoncé la serrure, bien sûr. T’as vraiment cru que j’allais me faire chier à aller demander la clé bien gentiment ?

S’ils avaient été dans une bande dessinée comique, c’est à ce moment-là que Ven serait tombé par terre. Malheureusement ils étaient bien dans la réalité et la situation n’avait vraiment, vraiment rien de drôle. Ven tenta de garder son calme, articulant chacun de ses mots.

— Est-ce que tu es au courant que les portes des entrepôts de la ville sont équipées d’un système de sécurité qui les verrouille si leur verrou est forcé ?

Le visage de Vanitas s’assombrit.

— Comment ça, elles se verrouillent ?            
— Je veux dire qu’elles se bloquent dès qu’on les laisse se refermer, pour empêcher les _abrutis_ qui les forcent sans réfléchir de sortir. Et grâce à _quelqu’un_ ici, il se trouve que ni toi ni moi n’avons la force actuellement de la défoncer !

Ven donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte sous l’effet de la colère. Vanitas avait désormais l’expression faciale d’un enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise, s’en était rendu compte, mais refusait d’admettre que c’était de sa faute. En d’autres circonstances cela aurait pu attendrir Ven, mais là il avait surtout envie de lui balancer un carton à la figure.

— Normalement la police a dû recevoir un message dès que tu es entré pour les avertir de l’infraction, mais vu qu’on est dans un coin paumé et au milieu de la nuit, je parie qu’ils vont attendre le matin pour venir ouvrir.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tapota sur l’écran.

— Et bien sûr, j’ai pas de réseau à l’intérieur. Donc notre seule solution c’est d’attendre que ton machin arrête de faire effet et qu’on retrouve nos pouvoirs pour sortir. Bordel.

 Combien de temps Vanitas avait-il dit qu’il faudrait avant qu’ils retrouvent leurs forces ? Une heure ?

— Ouais ben c’est ta faute pour m’avoir tiré dessus en premier lieu ! s’énerva Vanitas.    
— Bien sûr, parce que toi t’as rien à te reprocher ! C’est qui qui est en train de se vider de son sang, là, hein ?

Il tendit sa main devant lui. L’adrénaline passée, elle commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal à présent.

— Oh ça va, tu vas pas mourir d’une petite coupure à la main. T’as quoi, cinq ans ?          
— Abruti, on s’en fout de la taille de la coupure, c’est le saignement le problème. Il se passe quoi quand on se taille les veines, à ton avis ?

En vérité, ce n’était réellement pas si grave que ça. Mais l’expression d’horreur qui s’était affichée sur le visage de Vanitas était absolument délectable, aussi Ven décida de continuer à jouer le jeu.

— Sans parler du risque bactériologique. C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as désinfecté tes couteaux ? Jamais, je parie. D’ici une heure je me serai vidé de mon sang et j’aurai chopé une sale infection. Je vais crever d’une coupure à la main et c’est entièrement de ta faute, merci beaucoup.

Il s’assit contre une pile de cartons, secouant sa main dans l’air comme si ça allait atténuer la douleur.

— Aaah, tu me soules ! cria Vanitas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs retira son manteau qu’il laissa tomber par terre avant de lever les bras pour retirer son t-shirt. Désormais torse-nu, il marcha jusqu’à Ven pour lui tendre le vêtement.

— Tiens, couvre au moins ta main avec ça et arrête de me faire chier.

Ven hésita mais finit par attraper le t-shirt roulé en boule qu’il lui tendait, l’étirant au maximum avant de l’enrouler autour de sa main blessée. Vanitas retourna ramasser son manteau, qu’il enfila et ferma jusqu’au col avant de s’asseoir en face de Ven, frissonnant et se frottant les bras. C’est vrai, maintenant qu’il y pensait, Vanitas avait toujours été sensible au froid. Il demandait toujours à Ven de le prendre dans ses bras pour le tenir au chaud.

Ven sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était comme ça ? Il avait passé cinq ans à détester Vanitas, et maintenant qu’il l’avait en face de lui, il avait juste envie de tout oublier et de revenir à cette époque. Il était stupide. Vanitas lui avait brisé le cœur et il recommencerait certainement, il le savait.

Il ramena un peu ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cet entrepôt.

Il observa Vanitas du coin de l’œil. Était-il réellement soucieux de son sort ? En un sens, il avait espéré que Vanitas l’accueillerait en se moquant de lui. Ça aurait été plus facile alors, il l’aurait incarcéré, lui aurait ri au nez et aurait pu enfin tourner la page.

Maintenant, dans le silence de l’entrepôt, ce qu’il avait redouté était en train d’arriver : il recommençait à se préoccuper de Vanitas. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ces cinq dernières années, les personnes avec qui il avait été, les choses qu’il avait faites. Il avait fait tant d’efforts pour l’oublier, mais à présent il réalisait bien qu’il n’avait fait que se mentir à lui-même.

— Pourquoi des banques ? demanda-t-il finalement après un long silence. T’as besoin de l’argent pour quelque chose ?       
— Pas spécialement, répondit Vanitas avec un hochement d’épaules. C’est juste histoire de passer le temps.       
— C’est du gâchis. Avec tes capacités, si tu rejoignais l’Agence tu pourrais sûrement devenir lieutenant en un rien de temps. Tu pourrais même devenir célèbre.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer l’éclat dans les yeux de Vanitas lorsqu’il prononça ce dernier mot, mais le jeune homme le camoufla aussitôt derrière une grimace de dédain.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais pas intéressée par votre agence de minables. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant c’est trop tard.         
— Pas forcément, s’empressa de répondre Ven. Tu n’as encore tué ou blessé personne, et il y a déjà eu des cas où l’Agence effaçait le casier judiciaire de criminels mineurs en échange de leur coopération. Y’a pas tant de gens que ça qui peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs aussi bien que toi, tu pourrais être accepté sans problème. Et si tu leur donnes des informations sur la personne qui a fabriqué le dispositif que tu viens d’utiliser…            
— Et devenir le toutou du gouvernement ? le coupa Vanitas. Je t’ai dit que j’étais pas intéressé !

Ven fronça les sourcils.

— Mais tu…  
— Même si c’était le cas, l’interrompit Vanitas, pourquoi j’aurais envie de travailler avec toi ? Tu m’as laissé tomber !

Les yeux de Ven s’écarquillèrent. Vanitas avait l’air réellement contrarié… mais ce qu’il disait n’était pas juste. Il se releva et l’autre jeune homme se leva à son tour pour être à la même hauteur.

— Je t’ai dit que je t’ai pas laissé tomber ! répliqua-t-il.    
— Retourne faire un tour dans ta mémoire, parce que c’est exactement ce qui s’est passé. J’ai fait une petite erreur à une soirée où j’étais complètement bourré, et tu m’as même pas laissé une seule chance de me rattraper !  
— Mais tu n’as même pas essayé !

Sa voix s’était brisée sur le dernier mot et il se mordit la lèvre. Non, il n’était pas émotif au point de se mettre à pleurer pour si peu. Mais il était bien forcé d’admettre qu’avoir Vanitas en face de lui, le voir essayer de se justifier après toutes ces années qu’il avait passées sans totalement pouvoir l’oublier, était bien plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

— J’attendais juste que tu t’excuses, poursuivit Ven en évitant son regard. Je sais bien qu’embrasser cette fille ça voulait rien dire, mais je voulais avoir l’impression d’être important pour toi. Si t’étais venu t’excuser et me dire que tu voulais pas que je te quitte, je t’aurais pardonné.

Il jeta un regard à Vanitas, qui l’observait sans rien dire. Il était difficile de deviner à son visage ce qu’il pensait, aussi Ven continua.

— Mais t’en avais rien à foutre, dit-il plus sèchement. Tu m’envoyais des messages débiles, comme s’il s’était rien passé, et tu continuais de t’éclater avec tes potes. Que je sois là ou pas, ça faisait aucune différence.

Ce n’était pas vrai, pas entièrement, et dans le fond Ven le savait. Vanitas avait simplement trop de fierté pour s’excuser. Mais Ven avait espéré qu’il la mettrait de côté pour lui – qu’il compte assez pour Vanitas pour qu’il fasse cet effort. Lui aussi était immature à l’époque, et il n’avait voulu faire aucun compromis. Il n’avait pas osé confronter Vanitas pour lui demander directement, et il s’était contenté de l’ignorer et de partir de son côté. Il était sans doute tout aussi responsable que lui.

Mais Ven aussi avait sa fierté. C’était peut-être une des rares choses qu’ils avaient tous les deux en commun.

— Je sais même pas pourquoi je m’énerve encore pour ça, soupira-t-il. C’est de l’histoire ancienne de toute façon.       
— Ça l’est pas pour moi.

Ven lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Vanitas. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il s’était adossé à l’étagère métallique et fixait Ven d’une mine contrariée.

— T’as jamais rompu avec moi, donc techniquement on sort toujours ensemble.

Ven haussa un sourcil. C’était quoi cet argument de niveau maternelle ? Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il était tellement agaçant ! Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il l’énerver autant, et en même temps lui donner envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer jusqu’à l’étouffer ?

— Tu vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que tu m’as été fidèle pendant cinq ans, dit Ven avec un sourire moqueur.   
— Bah, non. Mais ça c’était de ta faute, Ven-Ven.   
— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.            
— Tu préfères quoi, Ventus ?

Ven lui lança un regard noir et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Refusant de tomber dans son petit jeu, Ven croisa les bras et prit un air de défi.

— Désolé de te décevoir, dit-il, mais pour moi c’est entièrement fini et depuis longtemps.          
— Oh ? Alors tu ressens plus rien du tout pour moi ?        
— C’est ça, que dalle.

Il vit Vanitas se rapprocher mais refreina une envie de reculer. Il n’allait certainement pas se laisser intimider. Il n’était plus le même qu’au lycée.

— Tu t’es même pas dit que j’étais devenu vachement plus beau en cinq ans ?

Vanitas était si proche qu’il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ven déglutit mais ne se laissa pas écraser.

— Bof. Et puis ta personnalité a empiré en conséquence, alors ça suffit pas à rattraper le coup.             
— Pas possible, regarde comment je suis devenu gentil. Je t’ai même filé mon t-shirt alors que je me les pèle ici.         
— Ouah, pardon. Tu m’as filé ton t-shirt pour bander la main que _tu_ as blessée alors qu’on se les gèle dans cet entrepôt où _tu_ nous as enfermés. Je retire ce que j’ai dit, t’es vraiment trop aimable.

Vanitas posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Ven, glissant ses doigts sous ses vêtements pour chatouiller la peau de son dos. Voyant que Ven ne faisait rien pour se dégager, son sourire s’agrandit.

— Hé, Ven… Puisqu’on est coincés ici, ça te dirait pas qu’on utilise notre temps de manière un peu plus… constructive ?         
— Oh ? fit Ven en tentant de garder l’air impassible. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête… ?

Le sourire de Vanitas s’étira tellement qu’il lui bouffait presque la moitié du visage. Ven détestait vraiment quand il faisait cette tête, ça lui donnait toujours envie de le frapper. Il le connaissait tellement bien, réalisa-t-il, c’était comme si les années entre leur dernière rencontre et le moment présent n’avaient jamais eu lieu. Son visage était un peu plus adulte, peut-être, mais le reste était le même qu’à l’époque. Ses traits fins, presque trop enfantins ; ses oreilles qui rougissaient légèrement à cause du froid ; ses yeux jaunes détestables, brillants d’avidité et jamais totalement satisfaits, désirant toujours plus. Il connaissait par cœur la sensation de ses lèvres un peu rêches sur les siennes, de sa langue qui se frayait un chemin sans se préoccuper de rien.

Mais Vanitas ne bougeait pas ; il le taquinait, comme toujours, attendant que Ven perde la tête le premier.

— Tu m’as manqué, Ven, dit-il d’une voix doucereuse.     
— Mytho. Je parie qu’avant hier, tu m’avais totalement oublié.            
— Mais non. J’étais content de te voir.

Il posa son front contre le sien, laissant échapper un petit soupir satisfait.

— T’étais tellement sexy dans ton uniforme hier, le taquina-t-il, j’ai dû te laisser me frapper parce que j’arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Ven roula des yeux. Mais oui, bien sûr, avait-il envie de lui dire. Mais les quelques secondes qu’il lui aurait fallu pour répondre et batailler à ce sujet auraient déjà été de trop.

— Ferme-la et embrasse-moi, abruti.

Pour une fois, Vanitas obéit sans discuter.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes sans la moindre délicatesse, sans se soucier de savoir s’il allait l’écorcher avec ses dents ou non, trop pressé de sentir la langue chaude de Ven contre la sienne, comme s’il cherchait à absorber sa chaleur. Il avait l’air si désespéré que Ven sentit sa propre poitrine se réchauffer, les battements de son cœur s’accélérer jusqu’à ne plus former qu’un bruit sourd et martelant résonnant dans le fond de ses oreilles. Vanitas laissa ses mains glisser jusqu’à ses fesses qu’il serra pour attirer Ven plus près de lui et il pouffa en entendant le jeune homme pousser un léger gémissement, ce à quoi Ven répondit en passant sa main blessée derrière sa nuque pour serrer ses cheveux aussi fort qu’il pouvait, se fichant totalement de la douleur sur sa paume ou de savoir s’il allait mettre du sang sur son manteau hors de prix.

C’était bien comme ça, pensa Ven. C’était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Il était heureux, pour lui, pour tout un tas d’autre chose, et surtout il était heureux que Vanitas soit si pris par leur baiser qu’il en oubliait totalement le pistolet qu’il avait dû ranger dans son dos pour avoir les mains libres. Ven lâcha les cheveux de Vanitas et laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps, un « clic » métallique retentissant quelques secondes plus tard faisant reculer Vanitas de surprise. Lorsqu’il leva sa main, celle-ci était menottée à la main blessée de Ven, l’autre étant occupée à tenir l’arme qu’il pointait désormais sur lui.

— Tu fous quoi, là ? s’énerva-t-il.

Ven lui adressa le sourire le plus satisfait de toute sa vie. Il rangea son pistolet à sa ceinture et se saisit à la place de son téléphone portable, qu’il déverrouilla avant de le placer devant sa bouche.

— Tu peux entrer, Aqua, c’est bon.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes après cela pour que la porte de l’entrepôt ne s’ouvre en grand, laissant apparaître trois hommes en uniforme pointant leurs armes sur eux. La mine décomposée de Vanitas, qui observait la scène la bouche ouverte de surprise, était absolument hors de prix.

— Désolé, lui dit Ven sans cesser de sourire, mais j’ai menti au sujet de la porte. Et au sujet de ne pas avoir de réseau, aussi.

Il tourna son regard vers Aqua, qui venait d’entrer à son tour.

— Merci d’avoir bien voulu attendre devant, lui dit-il.      
— Beau travail pour nous avoir contactés et pour l’avoir occupé en attendant les renforts, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu auras quand même droit à une retenue sur ton salaire pour être venu ici tout seul.      
— Outch.

Ils s’échangèrent un regard complice tandis que les hommes entrés avant eux s’étaient emparés de Vanitas, défaisant les menottes de la main de Ven pour attacher celles du criminel entre elles. Le jeune homme tenta de les repousser pour s’avancer vers Ven, mais il fut stoppé sans problème.

— Fils de pute, tu t’es foutu de moi ! grogna-t-il.    
— Pas du tout, répondit Ven, j’étais parfaitement sincère. Mais j’ai quand même un job à faire, et puis tu le méritais bien. Si tu dois t’en prendre à quelqu’un, souviens-toi que c’est toi qui as fait en sorte qu’on soit tous les deux privés de nos pouvoirs, _chéri_.

Il lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement triomphant, ignorant la série d’insultes et de plaintes que Vanitas continua de beugler jusqu’à ce qu’il fut sorti de l’entrepôt et placé dans une voiture sécurisée. Ven poussa un long, long soupir de satisfaction. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Aqua, après avoir donné des instructions aux autres subalternes, revint vers Ven et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Allez, viens que je t’emmène à l’hôpital pour qu’ils s’occupent de cette main. Tu auras droit à un sermon après.         
— Merci, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Il entra dans sa voiture et attendit qu’elle démarre, jetant un dernier regard en direction de la voiture où se trouvait Vanitas.

— Aqua ?      
— Hm ?         
— J’aurais… un petit service à te demander.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire compatissant et Ven sentit qu’elle avait déjà deviné ce dont il voulait lui parler. Il lui répondit avec un sourire gêné. Son amie arrivait décidément à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

***

Les stores automatiques de la chambre de Ven se mirent à remonter, illuminant la pièce tandis que se lançait dans la chambre l’exaltante musique phare du meilleur album de Marly-Marly Flower Power, top 1 du hit-parade en son temps et véritable torture auditive pour des oreilles plus expérimentées. Ven couvrit les siennes de ses mains, poussant un long gémissement douloureux et se cachant entièrement sous sa couverture, jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive un grand coup de pied dans le dos.

— Putain de merde, lève-toi et va éteindre ce truc ! hurla Vanitas presque plus fort que la musique.       
— Va éteindre toi ! beugla Ven. J’ai pas envie de me lever !         
— C’est TOI qui a choisi la musique hier sale enfoiré alors tu te bouges où je balance ton réveil par la fenêtre !

Ven poussa sa couverture d’un coup vif et se jeta sur le jeune homme allongé en caleçon à côté de lui, tirant sur ses cheveux et le poussant pour essayer de le faire tomber hors du lit. Vanitas répliqua en lui pinçant la peau du ventre et ils finirent tous les deux par basculer, s’écrasant par terre dans un gros « boum ! », et ils restèrent là quelques secondes à gémir de douleur en se bouchant les oreilles comme ils pouvaient.

 

— Casse-toi de là, tu prends toute la place devant le miroir ! s’énerva Ven, qui tentait depuis presque une minute de se coiffer dans la salle de bain.     
— J’étais là le premier, alors attends ton tour ! répliqua l’accusé.          
— T’as pas besoin de te voir dans le miroir pour te brosser les dents, sale narcissique ! Ah, bon sang, on va être en retard !

 

Enfilant finalement ses chaussures, Ven se retourna pour voir Vanitas encore assis à finir sa tasse de café sans se presser.

— Je te jure que si on rate le tram à cause de toi, je te dévisse la tête et je balance ton corps dans les égouts, Vani !     
— C’est bon, on peut bien arriver un peu en retard, qu’est-ce qu’on en a à faire ?             
— Pas question ! Je te rappelle que t’es pas encore officiellement un membre de l’Agence, et je suis obligé de te garder avec moi pour te surveiller jusqu’à ce que tu sois accepté, alors va falloir avoir un comportement exemplaire !             
— Ouais, bien sûr, t’es _obligé_ de me garder chez toi, le nargua Vanitas. C’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, mon poussin.

Ven attrapa une des bottes de marque probablement chères de Vanitas et menaça de la lui lancer dessus jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme finisse par accepter de venir se chausser. Ven le poussa dehors avant même qu’il ait fini de faire ses lacets et attrapa ses clés. Restant de dos encore un peu, il laissa un grand sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de sortir à son tour, refermant derrière lui la porte de l’appartement que désormais ils partageaient.


End file.
